SOLO UN GARCÍA PUEDE INSULTAR A OTRO GARCÍA
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: En los ojos del otro veían a un compañero, un rival, un igual, una motivación... A veces no se necesitan palabras o acciones convencionales. Hay maneras alternas acerca de cómo percibimos el amor, está la manera en como Cato percibe el amor. Esta historia pertenece al reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro "El diente de León" (San Valentín/Día Blanco)
1. germinando

**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen… pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y me encanta por haber creado algo tan genial**

 **Esta historia pertenece al reto del día de San Valentín /Día Blanco del Foro "El diente de León" Cato se convirtió en uno de mis personajes preferidos por accidente, me puse en sus zapatos y ví como ajustaban en mis pies…**

 **Me pareció que había una historia detrás de las frases de Suzanne Collins y en el reto "San Valentín" quise escucharla, pareciéndome tristísimo que el no tuviera la suya… Por lo cual sin más rodeos, me presento como voluntaria**

"La ropa sucia se lava en casa" "Lo que pasa en la Roca, se queda en la Roca" frases como esta habían sido labradas en mi corazón por mis padres y ellos por los suyos, el sentido de pertenencia era algo que se encontraba muy arraigado en el distrito 2 y en mi familia esta manera de pensar era un modus vivendi, se llevaba al extremo…

Vivíamos en una sociedad individualista, en todos los niveles, desde los distritos pobres en los cuales uno debía de poner en una balanza la propia supervivencia con respecto a la de los demás, hasta en las altas esferas en las cuales el egoísmo y hedonismo dejaba de ser algo inherente a la sociedad, si no era visto como una cualidad, era anhelado…

Mas no era algo que se daba en mi casa, solíamos vernos como una unidad y trabajábamos siempre impulsándonos los unos a los otros. Nos considerábamos una casta de guerreros, incluso elementos físicamente débiles como los abuelos, continuaban siendo algo cercano y básico de la familia. Ellos vivían a unos minutos de casa y formaban un pilar básico en mi vida, nos brindaban su experiencia, su orgullo… Pese a sus músculos débiles y la flacidez de sus carnes, las arrugas que surcaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aún contaban con esa mirada férrea, decidida, que dejaba entrever un espíritu inquebrantable…

Ese mismo espíritu, esa misma mirada fue lo que me hizo acercarme a la que se volvió mi mejor amiga, los niños llegaban a "la Roca" para empezar a entrenar a los 7 años, los llevaban a conocer cada área, para después irse especializando… La encontré intentando trepar a un muro, era la más pequeña del grupo y para ser criada en el distrito 2 se veía bastante escuálida, solté una carcajada al verla caer sobre su trasero, me dirigió una mirada fiera, tomó un par de cuchillos y los encajó en el muro artificial para ayudarse a subir, era algo sorprendente para alguien de su edad, para cualquier niño, estando en la cima del muro me dirigió una mirada, la misma mirada decidida que tenían mis abuelos, en ese momento, decidí que se convertiría en mi compañera.

Rara decisión para mis compañeros, pero conforme fue trascurriendo el tiempo, ellos empezaron a comprender mi decisión, siempre éramos los primeros en llegar, los últimos en irse, nos retábamos el uno al otro, no mostrábamos empatía o compasión ante los errores y fallas, si no una constante exigencia, reto, empuje, no puedo decir que nos podíamos considerar amigos, casi siempre nos comportábamos como rivales, pero no nos lográbamos separar…

Éramos de pocas palabras, pero la similitud de nuestros carácteres, nuestro tiempo juntos y una constante observación, la conocía más que nadie y viceversa, siempre podíamos ver qué había en los ojos del otro, en el corazón del otro… Aunque no solían ser cosas agradables….


	2. cosecha

CHAPTER II

LA COSECHA

Sonaba la alarma del buró de mi mesa, el día de hoy no había que entrenar… Pero me sentía con más energías que nunca, me levanté de un salto y no pude reprimir mis ganas de correr, era como si la energía de mi cuerpo, pugnara por salir por mis piernas, me coloco la primera camiseta que me encuentro en mi cuarto, un par de zapatos y salgo a la calle, después de recorrer un par de kilómetros no resisto la tentación…

Llego hasta su ventana y empiezo a golpearla, se asoma a la misma, parece que no soy el único que le ha parecido insoportable el contacto con las sábanas, la invito, la reto, me burlo de ella, hasta que sale por su ventana en la ropa vieja en la cual consiste su pijama y me acompaña a correr hasta la pista que rodea "La Roca" hemos recorrido el trayecto con paso tranquilo, aspirando profundamente, relajando nuestros músculos, aún el ambiente se encuentra un poco obscuro, fresco, se queda unos segundos atrás atándose las agujetas, la volteo a ver y levanto mi ceja, ella frunce las suyas, su mirada es fiera, estira una de sus dos piernas y corre directamente a mí… Acelero mi paso, amplío mi zancada, aumentando nuestra distancia, la cual pese a mis esfuerzos, se va aminorando conforme nos acercamos al final del circuito, al final del mismo ella da una amplia zancada y proyecta su cuerpo hacia el frente, golpeando su hombro contra mi parrilla costal.

Por la velocidad que llevo me veo proyectado hacia el césped que se encuentra al lado de la pista, nos impactamos en el mismo y en unos segundos más nos giramos hacia el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si me fracturas algo, disminuirás mis probabilidades de ganas esta edición…

-Tu lastimera huída disminuirá tus probabilidades de ganar los juegos del hambre. Necesitas incrementar tus mecanismos de defensa.

-No los necesito, la ofensiva, es la mejor defensa

-Arrogante

-Odiosa…

Las perlas de sudor llenaban su frente mas, empezaban a brillar con el sol que ascendía, tomé un largo y profundo respiro antes de incorporarme, no tardó ni 10 segundos en seguirme, caminamos lentamente hacía su casa, entró sigilosamente por la ventana y yo proseguí mi camino.

Me arreglé de manera rápida y sobria, no quería perderme un segundo del desayuno con mi familia, también mis abuelos se encontraban en la mesa, habían adivinado el tren de mis pensamientos, tal vez por que era el mismo que el mismo que el mío, estaba hecho a su imagen y semejanza.

El Domo del Auditorio se empezó a abarrotar de personas, dentro del área designada para los varones de mi edad, busqué el puesto más visible, la oleada de ansiedad se volvía a apoderar de mí cuando apareció la escolta del distrito 2 y posterior al ya habitual protocolo, procedió a seleccionar el nombre del tributo varón, creo que ni siquiera escuché su nombre, simplemente cuando sus labios dejaron de emitir algún sonido mi voz retumbó en el establecimiento…

-Me ofrezco como voluntario- Era mi último año, mi mejor estado, mi momento, caminé hacia el estrado, me encantaba ser el foco de las miradas de todo, la admiración con la cual contaba en el distrito se vió incrementada ese día, volteé a ver a mi familia y se veía en sus ojos orgullo, fortaleza, esa mirada que me brindaban en cada ocasión que emprendía un nuevo reto, que me impulsaban a ser mejor… Levantaba mi padre el mentón autocomplaciente, parecía que finalmente también de el esfuerzo de ellos habría frutos, me encontraba ensimismado cuando a mis oídos llegó un nombre:

-Clove Forrester

Una sensación eléctrica me recorrió la espalda y por un momento el mundo se congeló y mi mente se quedó en blanco, la localicé al momento entre la multitud, abría sus ojos como platos, por un segundo creí notar un leve temblor en su labio inferior, el cual se fue tan rápido como había llegado y su mirada se volvió decidida como era usual, caminó hacia el estrado con grandes zancadas, dio un saludo cordial a los integrantes del comité de selección y cuando me dio la mano a mí me jaló hacia ella susurrándome al oído

-Parece que los juegos del hambre acaban de disparar su nivel de dificultad, no?- me dirigió una mirada maliciosa y se colocó en su posición en el estrado mientras terminaba la ceremonia, me costó trabajo no emitir una sonrisa y mantener una mirada fiera, retándome como siempre.

Me encontraba en un cuarto, con un par de sillones, mi familia llegó a verme, me dieron un abrazo, mis padres, mis abuelos, me dieron consejos, me dieron fuerza, veía debajo de sus sonrisas un poco de preocupación, como si les golpeara la realidad de todo lo que habían deseado para mí, que les dolía más perderme que perder el honor de la familia, esa lágrima escondida en el rabillo de los ojos de mi madre, ese abrazo prolongado de mi abuelo, y la fuerza y el beso extraño, jamás dado de los labios de mi padre, todo pasó en un suspiro… Pese a toda la fuerza que me habían transmitido ellos, sabía que algo me faltaba, en el tren que a nos transportaba hacia el Capitolio, había algo que no se sentía bien desde su arranque, traté de comer tal como era posible en cada uno de los momentos tratando de ganar peso para la contienda, tal y como me había enseñado Clove, Clove…

Ella inundaba nuestro compartimento desde que lo habíamos abordado, con su risa y su confianza, que era tan semejante a la mía, tan semejante a lo que solía ser siempre la mía….


	3. cerrando capítulos

CAPÍTULO III

Daba vueltas como loco en la cama, me encontraba en un estado extraño, ansioso, pero no extasiado, había algo que no cuadraba en mi mente, sabía que no debía desaprovechar minuto alguno previo a mi entrada a la arena, pese a que no me podía encontrar en mejor forma, trataba de llevar una respiración lenta, pausada para relajarme y llamar al sueño cuando empecé a notar unos pequeños golpes rítmicos, sonaba como a madera… Uno, otro, otro, otro, diez y seis, pausa, uno, dos, tres… Así continuaban, parecía que yo no era la única que se encontraba insomne en el vagón…

Abrí la puerta lo más sigiloso que pude mientras me escondía tras la pared, un cuchillo se clavó casi instantáneamente sobre la puerta, esperé unos segundos antes de entrar

-¿Por qué tanto bullicio pequeño demonio? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ahora que puedes?

-Tu lengua te sangra querido, una persona dormida no podría escucharme, es más creo q una persona normal también le costaría trabajo detectarme

-¿Por lo suave y monótona que eres?

-Preferiría considerarme silenciosa y precisa

Conté los cuchillos con el rabillo del ojo y en una décima de segundo la tacleé hacia la cama, forcejeó un poco en la misma, hasta que logré inmovilizar sus 4 extremidades con mi cuerpo, me miró unos segundos con una mirada severa

-Sigo siendo más ágil que tú…

-Falso, solo estás más gordo que yo

-Mentira… Admítelo, soy lo más parecido que has visto a la perfección, creo que puedo considerarme un semidiós

No pudo reprimir su risa en esta ocasión, me derrumbé a su lado acompañándola con una sonora carcajada, incluso su antebrazo al estar reposando sobre su rostro se observaba definido, pese a no ser voluminoso, nos quedamos suavemente en silencio…

-Parece que teníamos que estar juntos hasta el final- comento mirando al techo del tren

-Eres el mejor contrincante que pudiera pedir

-¿Aunque conozca todos tus puntos débiles?

-Estamos en la misma página pequeño monstruo… Diferentes áreas, pero al mismo nivel

-Solo somos tú y yo allá afuera- sus ojos se rasgaron al emitir esa frase, haciendo que me quedara unos momentos en silencio mientras me preguntaba el significado exacto de ella, era un reto, una afirmación o remarcaba su sensación de pertenencia…

-Tal y como ha sido siempre- me giré de lado para quedar hacia ella, mientras ella hacía lo mismo

Nos miramos la cara unos minutos, sin darnos cuenta nuestra respiración era acompasada, símil, tal y cuando nos recuperábamos de un día pesado, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más pequeños y comenzaban a cerrarse cuando susurró:

-No estoy segura que me guste este nuevo plan – exhaló un pequeño suspiro mientras sus ojos se cerraban de manera definitiva, cubrí su manita con la mía mientras yo también me deslizaba en las profundidades del sueño.

El mismo fue pesado, no recuerdo nada más que el negro entre mis sueños, mi mente también se había tomado en serio el descanso, empecé a entreabrir los ojos, por la ventana se veía que faltaban unos momentos para el alba, hoy no había necesitado el despertador, me sentía tranquilo, equilibrado, seguro. Nos encontrábamos en la misma posición que anoche.

Clove se veía muy diferente cuando dormía, tranquila, pacífica, tan pequeña y vulnerable, durante el día su actitud y mirada fiera era lo que mantenían a los demás al margen, infundiendo respeto y en ocasiones miedo… Sus deditos se encontraban entrelazados entre los míos, los presioné un poco y ella se removió, entreabrió los ojos y me dio un apretón de regreso, estiró su espalda emitiendo un bostezo y quedándose con un esbozo de sonrisa un poco tonto…

No quería soltarle los deditos, ella jugaba con mi pulgar, pasaban los minutos y soltó un hondo suspiro…

-Cato… Entonces… ¿Ya estamos listos para entrar al circo?

-Nacimos listos…

Desenlazamos nuestros dedos y nos incorporamos de la cama, sentía como si hubiéramos dejado algo en ella, nuestra infancia o algo así… Salí de su cuarto y cada uno se dirigió al baño para una ducha rápida, antes de dirigirnos al comedor, no había ningún cambio notable, en nuestro estado de ánimo, por el contrario, ambos nos mostrábamos alegres y decididos. No había un cambio en nuestros hábitos alimenticios, pero había un pequeño dejo de melancolía en nuestra mirada cada vez que coincidía. El Capitolio se encontraba a un par de horas, nos encontrábamos a un par de horas de que el Show comenzara…


	4. De tributos a Gladiadores

CAPITULO IV

Arribamos al centro de los tributos, las cosas no estaban mal en nuestro distrito, pero los lujos del capitolio se encontraban en otro nivel, desde siempre nos habían aleccionado en parecer superiores a los demás, lo cual resultaba bastante fácil por qué muchas veces nos lo creíamos.

-Por norma general los tributos deberán pasar unas horas para mejorar su estética y hacerlos lucir presentables ante los diseñadores, pero ustedes jovencitos, parece que no tendremos que tardar mucho- y mientras expresaba esto una de las estilistas daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Clove tal vez necesite doble baño, por todo el polvo que ha comido durante los entrenamientos- los ojos de la misma se rasgan mientras en el cuarto retumban mis carcajadas.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no sólo te alcancé en nuestra última carrera, te hice comer tierra…

-De cualquier modo, te puedo someter…

-Si es que me logras alcanzar.

-Cuando lo haga no te podrás zafar de mi agarre.

-Pues citando a una joven Ateniense "Puede que tus brazos sean largos para pelear, pero mis piernas son más largas para huir"

El equipo de preparación y nuestras escoltas nos miraban con los ojos abiertos, no fue sino hasta que rompimos a reír que ellos también lo hicieron. Una risa se encontraba en la parte posterior, se acercó hacia nosotros un individuo de aspecto mucho más extravagante que el resto de nuestro séquito.

-"Ateniense"… que curiosa palabra, dime niña ¿cómo es que alguien de los distritos sabe de la existencia de los griegos?

-Solíamos estudiar civilizaciones antiguas en la academia, especialmente las cuales eran conocidas por contar con grandes guerreros u estrategas.

-¿Y tus favoritos eran los griegos, niña?

-Los romanos.

-Entonces, sabes que por qué se le puso dicho nombre a la arena…

-Panem et circenses

Ahora su completa atención se había centrado en Clove, y daba vueltas alrededor de ella con verdadero interés…

-En ese caso eso los convertiría en guerreros en esta arena…

-No había guerreros en la arena romana, había Gladiadores- interrumpo al hombre, el suelta ahora una sonrisa mientras hace chasquidos con la lengua, lo miro por debajo de mi hombro de manera severa, incluso me yergo un poco más para parecer más imponente, el arquea una ceja y de sus labios sale casi como un susurro mientras toma el mentón de Clove:

-Entonces en Gladiadores los convertiremos…

Una vez que desapareció el sujeto, nos miramos un tanto intrigados, por la actitud de los demás parecía que él era nuestro diseñador, nos llevaron a un área del centro donde le brindaron un tratamiento completo a nuestra piel, cabello, uñas, un par de horas después y nos encontrábamos a las puertas de un departamento que habían puesto a nuestra durante nuestra estancia previa a los juegos, de nuevo el lujo nos rodeaba, en el mobiliario, las ropas que nos proporcionaban, la copiosa comida que nos era administrada, resultaba difícil mantener la compostura cuando nos encontrábamos expuestos a la constante sorpresa.

Pero resultaba comiquísimo la expresión de nuestra escolta cuando destrozábamos el mobiliario…

-Siempre me tienen que ser tan arrogantes los niños del 2, y este año para colmo, resultan salvajes- se alejó de mi cuarto mascullando dichas palabras y gruñendo, de cualquier manera nuestro tiempo era mejor pagado por los patrocinadores que cualquier estúpido mueble que se encontrara en el departamento y no iba a permitir que Clove fuera la única que se divirtiera mientras comenzaban los entrenamientos.

En la mesa, la escolta continuaba quejándose de nuestra actitud indolente, de como Clove había arruinado todo el trabajo de los estilistas con esa manera tan horrible que tenía de atarse el cabello, que estábamos empapados en sudor y probablemente oleríamos como obreros, la mirada de Clove pasó de fastidio a furia en tres segundos y si la misma no fue detectada por la escolta que no paraba de hablar, el cuchillo que clavó la manga de su traje a la mesa seguro lo hizo.

Y a pesar de lo graciosa que fue esta situación, esta vez nadie rió, ellos tal vez por el miedo, mientras que yo sabía que aquella frase no había causado a Clove ninguna gracia. Nos sentamos en silencio frente al televisor para observar la transmisión del arribo de los tributos al capitolio y el resumen de las cosechas, los integrantes del distrito uno se veían menos amenazadores que de costumbre, incluso creí escuchar resoplar a Clove al escuchar la aguda voz del tributo mujer. Los profesionales del cuatro dejaban bastante que desear. El tributo del 11 era lo más rescatable de todos, se observaba corpulento. En el distrito 12 había pasado algo inusitado, una chica se había ofrecido como voluntaria, al principio se observaba en sus ojos determinación, la misma que me encantaba de Clove, pero se desvaneció rápidamente y fue sustituida por una de terror.

De nuevo rasqué la puerta de Clove para que me dejase entrar, esta vez no nos encontrábamos ansiosos o nada parecido, pasé mis dedos por las marcas de sus cuchillos en la pared opuesta a la cama

-¿Planeas pasar otra noche en vela?

-Estaba haciendo tiempo mientras llegabas

-No me resultas indispensable para dormir

-Soy lo que te recuerda más a casa en este lugar

-La arena es mi hogar…

Un silencio un poco incómodo cayó entre nosotros, nos acomodamos para dormir, su cabello quedaba a centímetros de mi nariz, tenía un aroma fresco, un poco cítrico, su aroma característico se perdía un poco entre los perfumes del Capitolio, acerqué un mechón a mi nariz

\- Hueles rico…

\- No me importa, el trabajo dignifica… No soy más que el resultado del esfuerzo de aquellos que me rodean…

-Yo igual- me quedé sosteniéndole la mirada, atrapó la mano que se encontraba jugando con su pelo y cerró sus ojos. La familia de ella a diferencia de la mía, no contaban con una posición tan holgada, el esfuerzo que habían realizado para que ella lograse destacar en la academia había sido mayor, además de que era un poco diferente, ambos padres formaban parte de lo que se podía llamar el proletariado del distrito, y pese a que se habían esmerado en darle una educación basta y variada a lo largo de su vida, la mayor enseñanza que le habían dado a ella era el amor al trabajo duro, transmitirle su tenacidad con el ejemplo.


	5. no solo los semidioses usan carrozas

**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen… pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y me encanta por haber creado algo tan genial**

 **por si alguien está leyendo esto allá afuera, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos y escribo como válvula de escape, así que en la historia puede que haya errores ortográficos o gramaticales, una disculpa de antemano y prometo arreglarlo en cuanto cuente con tiempo prometo ir arreglándolo poco a poco**

* * *

CAPITULO V

PARECE QUE NO SOLO LOS SEMIDIOSES BAJAN EN CARROS DE FUEGO

Por la mañana solamente habíamos contado con nuestros mentores, nuestro equipo de preparación brillaba por su ausencia desde la conversación acerca de las civilizaciones antiguas, lo cual la verdad no nos importaba mucho.

Aún no podíamos hacer uso del área de entrenamiento común, esta empezaría a estar en función a partir de que se contara con todos los tributos. Mientras tanto entrenábamos en la habitación, provocando la ira de nuestra escolta tanto hacia nosotros como hacía nuestros mentores.

Enobaria y Brutus no se habían destacado tanto en sus propios juegos como en los años previos en los cuales habían sido mentores por ser grandes estrategas, ambos eran determinados y feroces, supongo que la parte intelectual en este año nos había de tocar realizarla nosotros dentro de la arena.

Mientras tanto, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era luchar contra ellos en las habitaciones, aprender mañas para utilizarlas durante combate, no era lo mismo pelear con otros estudiantes o con nuestros profesores en "La Roca" que aquí, hasta entre los vencedores había niveles, y ellos se encontraban en excelente forma. Pese a ser unos 5-10cms más alto que Brutus, el hombre era una mole, y jamás lograba someterlo, era muy ágil para la lo tosco que se observaba. Enobaria era sumamente sagaz y explosiva, tenía un estilo muy parecido al de Clove, aunque no contaba con la visión de ella para premeditar los ataques venideros, era todo un espectáculo verlas pelear, casi pasando desapercibido la discrepancia entre su tamaño y complexión.

Nuestra escolta irrumpió en nuestras habitaciones, distrayéndome de la pelea en la cual me encontraba enzarzado con Brutus, lo siguiente fue sentir el puño del mismo estampándose con mi macizo facial izquierdo y nariz…

-¡Aaaaaaa! Tenías que hacerle honor a tu nombre, bruto barbaján, gritó corriendo hacia mi lado la escolta – que no ves que hoy es el desfile de tributos, cómo lo se verá si llega con la mitad de la cara morada, rápido Hirai, traeme algo frío, para el rostro…

-¡No! -Irrumpió el jefe de nuestro equipo de preparación - déjalo así, ¡quedará como el complemento perfecto! Ya lo arreglarán para las entrevistas.

Lo miramos con extrañeza y tuvimos que interrumpir la sesión, faltaban pocas horas para el desfile de tributos, pero si a ellos no les importaba alistarnos, a no nosotros menos, probablemente, mientras menos tiempo tuvieran, menos cosas estúpidas nos harían.

Nos dirigen a un área en la cual nos pusieron como un tipo bronceado falso, pero en vez de vernos más morenos nos veíamos ligeramente dorados, posteriormente nos dieron un baño de tierra, no se en qué consistía la fabulosa idea de nuestro estilista, pero aparecer lleno de tierra y sangre lo esperaba hacer dentro de la arena, en el desfile de tributos, no me causaba mucha gracia, del mismo modo que me turbaba ver a Clove en ropa interior, me sacaba de mi línea de pensamiento…

-Ahora sí tu aspecto concuerda con tu personalidad "polvoroncito"… Una galleta dura q se desbarata al primer golpecito, jajajaaja

Enrojecí al ver su rostro, no supe si de coraje o al pillarme observándola

-Recuerda que vamos coordinados, si yo soy un polvorón, tú eres una simple morusa…

Ambos prorrumpimos en carcajadas, provocando cara de fastidio de nuestro equipo de preparación justo antes que nos separaran… Primero me colocaron un faldón rojo y posteriormente unas sandalias de cuero altas, me pusieron una playera color arena, casi del color de mi piel y me empezaron a maquillar los brazos para marcar más mis músculos, justo pienso que todo será un terrible desastre, cuando traen un maniquí con el resto de mi atuendo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro…

Dejo que me coloquen el faldón y la coraza… Me siento para que le den los últimos toques a mi rostro, más tierra, un toque dorado en mis facciones y acentúan el moretón que tengo en el rostro. Me siento unos momentos para esperar a Clove, se que no es la chica más bonita del mundo, pero no creo que requiera tantas reparaciones. Momentos después entra a la habitación Clove, el polvo en ella, lejos de hacerla verse sucia parece una escultura antigua, a ella también la han vestido con una toga también arena que junto con su coraza dorada con rojo hace que su pelo se vea de un negro más intenso, sus ojos se ven enormes y profundos, dándole vida a esa cara que parecía salida de una ilustración de los libros del colegio, pero su paso decidido dejaba en claro que ella no era otra cosa que una guerrera, sin querer me he puesto de pie al verla entrar y después de unos segundos, lo único que atino a decir es…

-Ave César, los que vamos a morir te saludamos

-Queridos niños-irrumpe nuestra escolta – Esos atuendos les sientan fabulosos… Se ven hermosos, no son unos guerreros, parecen semidioses.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentran las carrozas, las cuales van a juego con nuestros atuendos, nos colocamos los cascos, lo cual acentúa nuestra fiereza, nos dirigimos una última mirada, antes de fijarla en las puertas que se abren…

La multitud se extiende a nuestros costados, las gradas están llenas de vistosos capitolinos que vitorean a los tributos, sabemos que les hemos agradado ya que han aumentado el volumen de sus aplausos a medida que vamos pasando, e incluso nos han arrojado algunas flores, nos encontramos ya casi llegando a la rotonda que se extiende frente al balcón del Presidente Snow, cuando escuchamos a la multitud enloquecer, el clamor se iba elevando conforme nos estacionábamos y me resistía a mirar hacia atrás, pero las pantallas resolvieron mis dudas…

Eran los tributos del distrito 12, que se encontraban envueltos en llamas y se tomaban de las manos, no había una mirada fiera en sus ojos, incluso a veces se observaba un poco de indecisión, pero el traje los hacía verse flamantes, nos habían robado el momento, mi presión sanguínea iba subiendo cada vez más, hasta hacer punzar mi cabeza, cerré los ojos para intentar mantenerme un poco más calmado y siento que una mano pequeña se cerraba sobre la mía, la presionaba de una manera intensa, giré un poco mi cabeza para observar a Clove, su cara estaba un poco más roja que la mía y sus músculos temporales se observaban tensos, estaba seguro que su mandíbula se encontraba completamente apretada, le respondo el apretón de mano con la misma fuerza para llamar su atención y clavó sus ojos en los míos… La comprendí al instante…

El resto de la ceremonia transcurre sin nada trascendente, salimos del circuito y nos bajamos del caballo, mientras nuestro equipo nos da instrucciones que no lograba procesar, crucé miradas con la chica del 12, ella para de hablar con su mentor, pero no desvió su mirada, hasta que el le llamó la atención y se la lleva de ahí, no era una mirada retadora, pero la que yo deseaba ver en su rostro era la de miedo…

Tal vez pudieran tener un asombroso equipo de preparación, pero algo seguro que ellos no habían pasado su infancia entrenando, el distrito 2 siempre se caracterizaba por tener los contendientes más fieros, y este año no sería la excepción…


End file.
